tttefandomcom-20200213-history
The Vicar of Wellsworth
Saved from Scrap |last_appearance = Thomas and the Twins Best Dressed Engine |creator(s) = Rev. W. Awdry |name = Charles Laxey |gender = Male |country_of_origin = Island of Sodor |affiliation = * Edward * Wellsworth Vicarage * North Western Railway ** Trevor ** Jem Cole |born = 1920 |occupation = Clergyman |years_active = 1953-1990 |children = Two sons |relative(s) = Rev. Peter Dreswick |nicknames = The Vicar of Wellsworth }} The Reverend Charles Laxey, sometimes simply known as The Vicar, is the Vicar of Wellsworth. He is also the owner of Trevor the traction engine and lives in the Vicarage at Wellsworth. Biography ''The Railway Series'' Charles Laxey was born in 1920, and is a cousin of the late Reverend Peter Dreswick, Vicar of Arlesburgh. In 1954, Edward first approached the Vicar to save Trevor from scrap. The Reverend agreed and, following a demonstration, purchased Trevor for cheap, letting the traction engine live in the Vicarage Orchard. At the time, he was a youngish man of 34 with sons of 8 and 6. After the purchase, he hired the services of Jem Cole whenever a driver was required. By 1989, the now old Reverend could not afford to repair Trevor's boiler. The Reverend then loaned Trevor to a farmer who asked for his help. After the traction engine warned Edward when his trucks derailed, the Fat Controller, in gratitude, paid for Trevor to be repaired at Crovan's Gate. Shortly after this, he retired with his wife to a cottage on the outskirts of Brendam. It stands near the railway, so he is able to maintain his acquaintanceship with Edward and his crew. His eldest son, also named Charles, had followed his father into the Holy Orders, and was lucky enough to be offered the living of Wellsworth on Charles' retirement, so Trevor still lives at the Vicarage. Thanks to earlier tuition by Jem Cole, Trevor's current owner has become an able driver and mechanic in his own right. The younger son, after obtaining a First in English at Oxford, joined the publishing firm of Chatter & Windows in Suddery and has worked his way up to the post of Editorial Manager. ''Thomas & Friends'' In the third series, the Vicar held a party at the Vicarage when his parish could not pay for a seaside trip for the children. The Vicar asked Edward to carry some posters for the party on his boiler, cab and coaches. He later came to tell Edward about the party's success. On Laxey's Vicarage, Laxey has a lot of beehives. In the third series episode Buzz, Buzz, the Vicar sent one of his beehives to be carried on the express but a porter dropped it, thus disturbing the bees. The bees eventually settled on James' boiler and only flew off when James passed the Vicarage orchard. The Vicar later came to thank James for rescuing his bees, and nicknamed him "James the Red-Nosed Engine". Laxey also has a Sunday School class at Tidmouth Hault, as shown in the episode Percy's Promise. Attire The Vicar wears the typical clothing of an Anglican priest, with a grey shirt with a clerical collar and a Saturno hat (cappello romano). Appearances Railway Series= ''The Railway Series * 'Edward the Blue Engine' - Saved from Scrap * 'Thomas and the Twins' - Trevor Helps Out Companion volumes * '''1996' - Thomas the Tank Engine: The Complete Collection * 2007 - Thomas the Tank Engine: The New Collection |-|Television Series= , Wrong Road and Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree * 'Series 3' - Percy's Promise , Edward, Trevor and the Really Useful Party, Buzz, Buzz and Escape * 'Series 4' - Thomas and Stepney , Train Stops Play , Thomas and the Special Letter and Special Attraction * 'Series 5' - A Better View for Gordon * 'Series 7' - Harold and the Flying Horse and Best Dressed Engine Music Videos * '''Series 3' - Thomas' Anthem * Series 4 - Don't Judge a Book By its Cover * Series 5 - Accidents Will Happen * Series 7 - The Red Balloon He was going to appear in the cancelled Jack and the Sodor Construction Company episode Isobella Gets Steamed. }}|-|Other Media= * 1989 - Trevor's Nest * 1993 - The Wedding Engine! * 1995 - Thomas and the Play! * 1996 - Play Time!, and The Play Train! * 1998 - Look Alike and The Train Game * 2001 - False Alarm, and A Song for Caroline * 2002 - James and the Bees * 2006 - Old and Useful and Whizzing Wheels * 2008 - Tripped Up! * 2010 - Tripped Up! The Vicar of Wellsworth also appears in the magazine stories, A Colourful Christmas, and A Friend's Party. Annual Stories * 1987 - Timber! * 1988 - Thomas and Trevor * 1991 - In the Drink * 1992 - Percy and the Vicar's Prizes * 1995 - First Prize * 1997 - Skarloey Gets a Scare! }} Voice Actors * Kōhei Miyauchi * Ryōichi Tanaka Trivia * According to the magazine story Trevor's Nest, the Vicar is a bird lover. * His surname is likely taken from the Manx village of Laxey. The name derives from the Old Norse word Laxa meaning 'Salmon River'. The village is noted for having three vintage railways. * His appearance in the television series changed several times, he had really small eyes in Saved from Scrap, then he had much bigger eyes in Edward, Trevor and the Really Useful Party, then he had a face mask similar to Jem Cole's in Buzz, Buzz. Merchandise * Departing Now * Capsule Plarail es:El Párroco de Wellsworth he:הוויקאר של ולזוורת' ja:ウェルスワースの牧師 pl:Wikary z Wellsworth ru:Викарий Веллсворта Category:Humans Category:Edward's Branch Line Category:Awdry-created characters Category:The Railway Series characters Category:Thomas & Friends characters Category:Male characters Category:Staff